ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Brewdening Love/Chapter 10
Text CHAPRER 10 – Braking Harts. Ok flamerd stop plesase! FUCK OFFFF NOWWWWWWW!!111 It's not nice but yuo know what screw you me and Jen think youre mean old ladied with no fucking LIFE!!!!!!!!11111111111 SO SCROW YOUUU!!!!!!!!! Anyway everyone else LOVWE YOU! :3 xoxoxoxocoxxooxox And another thin - I will call Edward Ward from now on becorse I think Ward is a better nickname for him. It makes him sexah and myster oooo "Let the mistaken not nice guy forsake his way." - Isaiah oooo I ran into my room and slammed the door shut behind me. Dad had followed me to my room and reopened the door. “Joan? What is happened?” he asked “I hate Ward, I never want to see him again!” I cryied sadly at him. I couldn’t believe that he had killed Em! :( “Ok then I'll be out hear if you need to talk.” Dad said and left me alone. He wasn’t good with emotional stuff and always coped out when I neded someone. I laid on my bed and cried into my polliw. I hated him, how could he kull Emmet, it wasn’t Christian!? Why couldn’t they forgive like tin the Bible? I knew the only reason Emm hadn’t burnt Jemes is because he was following the Lord's tee-chings, 'Thous Shall Not Kill'. I got bored of being in my room after a while and went out the black to think. Out the back was our gardener and he was name Fertado. He had a mousetaste and had tan skin and smutty overalls. He waved hello to me but I ignored him, I didn’t fell like talking to anyone. “Whats wrong?” he asked me, and I couldn’t avoid him. Don't people know I want to be left alone?! >: ( “Boyfriend.” I said shrugging “Oho,” he said, “No good?” “No,” I said trying to not get into a convarsation with him. “If you need to talk to me you can.” He told me, i nodded and walked away. I went back inside and unto my room, however in the corner sat Ward. He smiled a croked smile as I sat down by i glared at him, tyhough he looks nice in the black cargos, the brown Hoodie (which was zipped harve weigh to show his bear chest :P) “What are you doing here?!" I yelled at him. “I came to see you.” He repeliedreplof I sat on the bed but I was not happy at. “I’m sorry I made you sad, eJoan.” Ward said looking sad too. I looked at him feeling bad for being angry at him but I was still upset with him and he did sort of look adorable sexa. “Is there anything I can do to make you like me again?” Ward said looking concened. I tried to think. I didn’t know what to do, there was nothing that could make him better for killing his brother. “Don’t do it again.” I told him and he came over and hugged me. “I promise I never will.” Wrad told me and came over to huggel me. I snuggled into his chest and I wasn’t angry at him anymore. "How will you Repent?" I asked as I snoffled into him more. "I'm going to church tomoorw, come with me please." "Mk." I replied. "What did you do with the body?" "I burnt it and buried it." We hugged, but I was still afriad of James who was out there wanting to eat me bloo. He was watching through da window! :o ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Ok seriously flamers. NO ONE LOVES YOU. NO ONE. EVERYONE WHO TOLD YOU THOU DID IS A LIE AND THEY TOO ARE HELL BOUND LEST YOU REPENT! BE NICE FFS. IT ISN"T HARDDDDDDDDDD!!!!1111 Also comps still open and i had a nice day with Jen. I bought a new notebook YAY! I draw Ward sometimes. Characters *Joan *Joan's dad *Edward *Fernando *James Chapter 10